Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Class of 71 (Spring Break Eds 2)
by Lindsay2000
Summary: Ed Edd 'n' Eddy back in the early 1970s.


**Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Class of 71**

 **Spring Break Eds #2**

 **By:** Lindsay

When we got to the Winery in Napa Valley, Alec led us inside. There was a tour guide there that handed each of us a booklet and informed us to follow him.

"This is where we age the wine," he explained, as he led is into a large room with huge vats of juice from grapes. "Some wines take years to age properly."

That's when I noticed Eddy go into a nearby room with a sign on the door that read, STOCK ROOM. I opened the door a bit to make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble. He eyed the many bottles of wine and grabbed one.

"Eddy," I whispered. "What are you doing? You're gonna get in trouble if you take that now come on!"

"Don't freak out," Eddy whispered back. "I'm just tasting it!" He took one small sip, then he held the bottle above his head guzzling it. I decided just not to bail him out this time...

As we toured the winery, Alec kept telling me about all the stuff he's done here.

"I even went to see the Beatles in Candlestick Park five years ago!" was one of his times.

"Far-out!" I said. "I never got to see The Beatles. That concert you mentioned was their very last...but...I did get to see Led Zeppelin when they came to L.A. last year! That was a trip, man! Still have my ticket stubs. And I'm even wearing that T-shirt I got there! Never go out in the open without it!"

"I remember," said Double D. "You dragged me to that concert, and my ears were ringing for three days!"

"That's nothing," said Penny. "I _met_ The Beatles when I was in India. Back when they were visiting there, right about when Sgt. Pepper came out. They gave me all of their autographs!"

"Oooh!" said Rolf. "1967. I was in America then like I am now. I miss my home in India so dearly..." He patted Victor and blocked back a few tears.

Before we could breathe another word, we noticed someone who looked sick. He was walking around shakily while clutching his stomach. He moaned and wobbled. "I think I'm gonna..." Just then, that guy ran to a corner and threw up on the floor. Everyone gagged and pointed. That's when I knew who that guy was...Eddy. Was I shocked? Not a bit.

"Do you know that guy?" a voice called to us.

"NO!" all of us said in unison. "WE'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE IN OUR LIVES."

The tour guide lifted Eddy up by his arms and said, "What happened, mister? Are you all right?"

Eddy just moaned.

"Well," he said. "You're pretty sick. We'd better take you down to the hospital, you'll have to rest for quite a while."

"What's his sign?" I asked.

"He's sure-fire sick, mister. He needs to rest for a while."

"Does this mean we'll have to spend the day at the hospital?" asked Penny, agitated.

"Nah," said Alec. "We can let him rest while the rest of us go around town."

I patted Eddy's back and said, "We'll see you this afternoon," and we all left.

"So," said Alec, when we got to Union Square. "Where to?"

We pondered for a moment. Finally I said, "Let's just walk around and see what come to."

"No, I've got it! How about Golden Gate Bridge first? We can rent bikes there and ride across the bridge!"

All of us seemed to like that, so we drove to the front of the bridge and rented six bikes, and we all started to ride across the bridge.

"What a beautiful view," breathed Penny, looking across at the city.

"Sure is," said Alec, peddling ahead of us. "And wait till we get to the other side!"

As we kept pedalling, it got windier and windier. And by the time we got to the end of the bridge, it was freezing. "Ugh! It's so windy and cold!" complained Kate, getting under Penny's fringed coat.

"I know," said Alec. "It's because we're by the ocean."

"Hey," said Double D. "There's a telescope!"

Double D dropped a dime in the telescope and looked through it. "I can see the whole city...and there's Alcatraz Island!"

"Gilligan's Island?" asked Rolf, stroking Victor's hair.

"No," said Double D. " _Alcatraz_ Island. It used to be a prison, but now it's a tourist trap."

"Oh. No Gilligan?"

"No."

"It's _too_ windy," I said, moving my hair from my face. "Why don't we go back to the city? There's nothing to do here, anyway. And I don't want to visit a prison, even if it's a tourist trap."

"Okay," said Alec. "But what would we do?"

"How about a museum?" suggested Double D.

"Yeah!" said Kate. "I bet we could find a nice art museum."

"Hold it," said Alec. "I don't think all of us would want to go to an art museum so to keep arguments out of our hair let's do this: why don't we _split up?_ You and Double D could go to your art museum and the rest of us, that is, Ed, Penny, Rolf, Victor, and I could go off. How's that?"

Double D and Kate were silent for a moment. Then Double D said, "Fair enough. Where should we meet?"

"How about at Candlestick Park at three-thirty? And it's eleven right now, so we'd better give these bikes back so we can go."

"What about Eddy," I said. "Shouldn't we get him from the hospital before we leave?"

"Oh yeah," said Alec. "I forgot about him. We can pick him up before we go to Candlestick Park."

"Okay," said Alec, as we were back in the city. "You and Kate can go to wherever you want and the rest of us can go now. Remember to meet back at Candlestick Park at three-thirty."

After that, Double D and Kate went off and the rest of us caught a trolley ride. We decided to get off at Union Square.

"Uh," I said. "Where do we go to now?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders, and nobody said anything. I looked at my watch. It was only a quarter till noon. What on earth could we do until three-thirty? We decided to walk around a bit to see what was happening. There wasn't anything too captivating: street vendors, gift shops, and a lot of tourist traps. Just then, I was getting pretty hungry.

"Hey Alec," I said, clutching my stomach. "I'm starving, and I haven't eaten anything today except for coffee and buttered toast this morning at the drugstore, and it didn't go around twice. Can we get some grub?"

"Sure," said Alec. "I'm starved, too!"

"But I don't think we could take Victor in anywhere," said Penny.

"No problem! We could find a food vendor. In fact, there's one over there."

"Ooo!" said Rolf. "Western food, yes?"

We ran over to the vendor. Luckily, there wasn't really a line, but there were two little kids in front of us. They were trying to decide between an ice-cream sandwich to share or a small candy bar for each of them. They counted their money over and over. To show I was waiting, I began to tap my foot very loudly at them. They looked up at me and finally asked for one bag of potato chips and a small raspberry sherbet. Finally, all of us ordered a hot dog, French fries, and a Coke bottle, except Penny. Since she's a vegetarian, she ordered a heap of fries and a Coke. Rolf had asked for a bowl of lettuce for Victor. The guy had an expression that said 'what next'?

We sat down to eat at a park nearby. I bit into my hot dog and took a sip of Coke. Penny was decorating her fries with the perfect amount of ketchup. Things were going very peacefully, to my surprise. It seems like I'd never see peace again since we left yesterday.

A few hours later, we were still walking around, thinking of what to do next. We already went to Telegraph Hill, to my dismay, Alcatraz Island, the beach even though it was a bit cold, and we had just finished touring the tea gardens. We were back in Union Square. That's when we noticed Chinatown just down the street.

"Hey," I said. "Let's go to Chinatown. I've only been to one when I lived in New York City, and I hear this one's a lot bigger!"

"Sure," said Alec. "I come here all the time. It's a trip!"

"Ooo!" chanted Rolf, clutching Victor. "Let's go in, yes?"

"Hey," said Penny. "I've actually been to China!"

"Well," said Alec. "How'd you like to revisit it?"  
"Groovy! I liked it there."

"Well, let's go!"

As we walked through the gate, I noticed that the streets were very slanted, and it was hard to walk up. It was really crowded, too. Wherever you were, someone was in front of you or bumped into you. It was not exactly relaxing.

"Did you know that this is the largest Chinatown in the country?" said Alec.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't. I thought the one in New York was something."

Just then, we noticed Rolf was gone. "Uh, where's Rolf?" I asked, and just then, I saw him. He was yelling at a butcher in a shop. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'COOK GOAT'?" he asked, very angrily. "VICTOR IS NOT FOR SALE! AND NOT FOR EATING!" He marched out.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"That butcher wanted to make minced mien out of Victor!" he said.

"Yeah," said Alec. "They'll eat anything, even rats."

"What?" Penny said, disgusted. "Eeewww! Glad I'm a vegetarian!"

I just shook my head and sighed. This trip was not how I planned it.

We walked around Chinatown some more. We looked in shops, drank some tea, and even set off fireworks. It was pretty fun. But when I looked at my watch, it was already 3:10.

"Uh, guys," I said. "We'd better get Eddy and meet Kate and Double D. It's almost three-thirty."

"Well it is, isn't it," said Alec. "Let's go back to the Union Square parking lot and get back to your car."

By then, we were already near the gate. We walked out and back to the parking lot and got into our car. We drove to the hospital and found Eddy outside, leaning on a brick wall and staring into space.

"Hey, Eddy," I called out form the open car window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "What did you all do?"

"This and that," I replied. "Come on, we have to meet Kate and Double D at Candlestick park."

Eddy hopped into the car and said, "I hope this trip goes better. Hospitals are not my idea of a vacation. All they did was give me some disgusting medicine and I just laid on a couch in the waiting room. That's all that happened to me."

When we got to Candlestick Park a few minutes later, we found Kate and Double D waiting for us. They ran up to us and said, "You're late," and hopped in the car. I replied, "We picked up Eddy. We had a good reason for being late."

After that, we went into a drugstore with Alec and ordered milk shakes. "I'll miss you guys," said Alec, sipping away at his shake. "I had fun. Really!"

"Me too," I said. "I loved Chinatown. That tea was good!"

"We had a wonderful time," said Kate. "We went to three museums and had coffee at a charming café."

"Very interesting," said Penny. "I liked Alcatraz Island. Never seen so many empty rooms before. And all of them were drab."

"Well," said Double D, sipping his strawberry shake. "This trip is turning out great I must say."

"Ooo!" said Rolf. "Victor and I chose a good holiday, yes?"

"You sure did," said Alec.

When we went outside to the station wagon, I said to Alec, "Thanks for showing us around. I had fun. Will we see each other again?"

"Probably," said Alec. "Here's my phone number." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down his number.

"Thanks," I said. "When we get home next Sunday, I'll call you."

"Sure," he said, shaking my hand. "See ya in the promise lands!" Just then, he got on a bus and went away.

"That guy was nice," said Penny. "Almost as sweet as you, Ed." She gave me a hug.

"Well," I said. "Let's get this gravy train rolling!"

We all hopped in the station wagon, played my new Elton John 8-track and drove out of the city and into the countryside.

"Where to next?" I said.

"Las Vegas isn't far off," said Eddy.

"All right, Eddy. You win. Next stop, Las Vegas!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon as well as the night driving. Fortunately, Rolf was very quiet and didn't say much. And by eleven o'clock at night, everyone but me had dozed off. Just then, I noticed some really bright lights up ahead. I knew we were almost there...

"Hey, guys," I called. "We're here!"

Everyone yawned and stretched. Eddy said, "Oh yeah! Hey, turn on the radio!"

When I cranked the knob, _Viva Las Vegas_ came on. Eddy as well as the rest of us began to sing: _Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire..._

To be continued...


End file.
